1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel aldolase that produces 4-(indol-3-ylmethyl)-4-hydroxy-2-oxoglutaric acid (IHOG), which is a precursor of monatin, and methods for producing 4R-IHOG and 4R-monatin using the novel aldolase.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
4-(Indole-3-ylmethyl)-4-hydroxy-2-glutamic acid(3-(1-amino-1,3-dicarboxy-3-hydroxy-butane-4-yl)indole (hereinafter referred to as monatin) is represented by the following structural formula. Monatin is found in the root of the plant, Schlerochiton ilicifolius, and because of its remarkably strong and intense sweetness, uses as a sweetener with a low caloric value are being developed (see JP-P-64-25757-A).
